


GENERATION OF MIRACLES WITH THE LITTLE KID KUROKO

by jyouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyouth/pseuds/jyouth
Summary: The phenomenon occurs to Kuroko Tetsuya, he can shrink into the figure of a small child, without memories of his figure when in the original size and the otherwise. Unlike Kuroko's original figure, little Kuroko looks like hate Akashi Seijuurou, the captain. Of course, Akashi himself did not allow this and tried to figure out how to fix it.





	GENERATION OF MIRACLES WITH THE LITTLE KID KUROKO

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and any advice for the continuation of the story is welcome! I really stuck about this one. *crying  
> Little bit different with the Indonesian ver., but it still the same.  
> I'm so sorry for the grammar spelling!

"Well, as I explained earlier, the five of you will take care of Kuroko this time." That's what former _Teikou_ basketball team’s captain, _Nijimura_ _Shuuzou_ once told the five basketball players called by the _Generation of Miracle_ as a great team and still growing. All five can only blink twice confused to see an 8-year-old child with a light blue-haired, flat-edged sliced light blue also, and with a poker face. _Aomine_ _Daiki_ and _Kise_ _Ryouta_ put on a happy expression and their eyes sparkled happily, where _Midorima_ _Shintarou_ just covered his passion for the child through his glassess, and _Murasakibara_ _Atsushi_ was only busy with his snacks even though the child's presence had managed to seize his attention.

"You’re very cute, Kuroko- _cchi_!!" Kise hugged him followed Aomine, trying to hold the child and bring him to play together.

"Is that really Kuro- _chin_?" Murasakibara muttered behind the full of snacks in his mouth. Nijimura sighed softly and nodded steadily.

Their captain, Akashi Seijuurou, stopped Nijimura's step when he had explained the child to the five generations of miracles there. "Hm? What's wrong Akashi? "He asked as he saw a young captain worried expression.

"How could he be that small?" Nijimura's steps finally stopped. "You say 'this time', has this ever happened?" Nijimura realized both curiosity and dislike in the words and expressions that were hidden behind his composure. Nijimura sighed softly.

"I heard this from his family, somehow the details, they didn’t tell anything. And again, I also don’t know how to restore the child as before, because his own family also doesn’t understand it." Akashi raised his eyebrow increasingly confused about the ambiguous explanation and not clear the former captain. Akashi concludes that Nijimura himself did not know exactly as much detail as what happened to Kuroko Tetsuya now. Both of them turned to the bluenette child. "One day the boy suddenly disappeared, and this boy appeared. They assume that he is Kuroko who disappears, and after about two to three days, the child returns to normal, with no memory when he becomes small." Akashi is seen staring at his shocked eyes."I was thinking, this may be time for you to know more about him, considering you're his team mate." Akashi blinked twice at the suggestion of Nijimura. "You'll have a training camp too soon." He added before Akashi finally let Nijimura leaves. "Hoi, practice begins!" He says where Akashi just stood looking at him.

Akashi sighed softly before his pace was stopped by the boy's eyes, a light blue iris looking at him intently. Akashi was shocked, suddenly saw the boy was there without he realized it. He blinked twice, and finally saw Kuroko give him a look of dislike before the boy turned and left. Akashi blinks at him looking at him like that. "Did Kuroko actually hate me?" He murmured softly at the sight of his attitude.

The day ended with training until five in the afternoon as usual. Akashi talks with Nijimura before he asks the others to disperse and go home. Aomine and Kise see Kuroko standing up looking at the red-haired figure with a basketball in his hand. "What's wrong, Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kuroko turned to Kise who asked Kuroko who had been seriously looking at Akashi since.

"You need something with Akashi?" Kuroko looked up at the dark blue-skinned man. But Kuroko shook his head slowly to answer Kise and Aomine questions simultaneously. The two players just blinked at what Kuroko really wanted to say.

Akashi was about to go home with Midorima before _Momoi_ _Satsuki_ came over with a pile of papers in her hand. "Akashi- _kun_ , here." She said to the captain who was waiting in a room.

"Ah. Thank you. "Momoi kept it on the table where Akashi sat.

"Akashi- _kun_ , don’t push yourself too much." Akashi cocked his head to give the manager a confused look of innocence.

"I'm not pushing myself, Momoi." The pink merely laughed at the captain's comment, before finally saying goodbye to go home first. Akashi smiled and sighed, before grabbing the pile of paper Momoi brought. He read what was in front of him before he was surprised to see the light blue hair behind the paper he held. Akashi moved his paper and again saw the sharp and straight gaze of Kuroko. The man with the red-haired blinked in surprise. "You surprised me again, Kuroko- _kun_." Muttered the captain. "What made you come here?" He asked, brazing him with questions.

"Why don’t you join the others?" Akashi blinked twice not understanding the boy's words. Kuroko Tetsuya always managed to exceed Akashi's expectations since he first met the boy was with Aomine on the field, until his figure became a child as small as this too. Akashi moved the paper he held.

"I'm reading this." Akashi is surprised to see Kuroko grab the paper to meet Akashi in the eyes in a close range.

"You too often carry everything yourself." Akashi just blinked twice before seeing the boy return the paper to Akashi. "I'm sure your friends want to enjoy the days with you outside of basketball practice." Akashi did not understand the direction Kuroko talks with him this leads where. Since Kuroko's body changes, the child's nature has changed, into something he never expected. Kuroko was louder and firm, his initially flat look now looking straight at him. As if Kuroko had something to say to him and wanted Akashi to understand what it was. Akashi thinks that Kuroko hated him since he shrank like this.

"I understand." Akashi murmured softly, trying to understand what Kuroko was trying to tell him. "I thought you hated me, Kuroko- _kun_." The boy ignored Akashi's comment. Akashi saw the boy turn around.

"Make sure you hang out with the others." Kuroko walks to the door and disappears from Akashi's gaze. Akashi now realizes one thing about when Kuroko shrunked.

"He never called me by name." He mumbled softly.

Day camping practice came. It had been three days since Kuroko's body had shrunk like that, and his expression remained flat as it had always been the same as ever since they first met. Akashi and Midorima sat next to each other on the bus and talked about the practice and basketball itself, until Midorima finally whispered something to Akashi. "Something happened to you and Kuroko?" Akashi blinked at the question.

"What makes you ask that?" Wondered Akashi. Midorima glances at Kuroko who is now playing with Aomine and Kise, as well as Momoi.

"It seems he wants to tell you something, no," Akashi waited for further explanation from Midorima before sighing softly.

"Didn’t he just hates me?" Midorima was surprised to hear of Akashi's conclusion.

"Why do you think so?" Akashi sighed again.

"His expression always looks annoyed and angry, and wants to kill me when he sees me." Midorima shuddered. "So you don’t have to think otherwise." Midorima saw the disappointment in Akashi's face. "Let's just say Kuroko doesn’t like me from the start." Midorima saw Akashi standing up and moving forward. Midorima came as Akashi talked about something up front with his coach, before finally sitting in front with him.

"What happened to Aka- _chin_ , Mido- _chin_?" The green man shook his head slowly before turning to his friends sitting in the back. The green eyed turned to Kuroko and saw the child looking up at him. Midorima did not feel anything from the gaze he gave. _Why Akashi felt different with his gaze towards him?_

They reached the camping ground and Midorima and the others saw Akashi just busy chatting with the coach and the others. They stopped, as if waiting for the captain to give directions. Akashi meets the view with Midorima and calls him. The man of the green-haired approached and took orders from him. He returned to his friends. "We go to the inn there," he pointed out. "We're all in one room, and after we've finished storing things, we'll have lunch before the practice." Midorima briefly replaced Akashi to give directions.

"Why not Akashi- _cchi_ who delivered it directly, Midorima- _cchi_?" Kise asked while looking at Akashi who is now walking with the coach and still talking like an adult. Midorima sighed softly at Kise's words.

"He doesn’t want to be close to Kuroko," he said. They all turned to the young blue-haired boy. Kuroko just blinked in surprise at this.

"...eh?"

Lunch was over and they started practicing. Akashi stands next to the field looking at the game, followed Kuroko who plays. Although small, Kuroko managed to get in and become a player that supports the other players, such as Kise and Aomine himself. Akashi folded his hands as he watched the game. "Are you worried about Kuroko?" Whispered the coach as Akashi was seen trying to avoid the shrunked Kuroko.

"He hates me, that's all." The coach chuckled.

"Then you're scared and avoid him?" Akashi smiled and sounded rejecting the opinion.

"I'm looking for a way to make him not hate me. That's all. "The coach smiled again.

"Make him likes you?" Akashi just smiled at the coach who mumbled him.

The exercise is over and they are asked to rest before the next practice in the afternoon. "Hey, I heard we get time to rest, let’s play!" Kise invites as usual with cheerful and passionate attitude.

"Would not we be exhausted before the afternoon practice?" Kuroko muttered, now sitting with the others in their room. The boy turned to Akashi, who was sitting by the porch reading a book of novels. His grace and gentleness was evident from his opening a sheet of sheet.

"Is Kuroko- _cchi_ doesn’t like Akashi- _cchi_?" Kuroko whispered and made Kuroko blink in surprise.

"O-of course I like him." Kuroko muttered softly to answer Kise's question.

"Then why- _ssu_? What makes Akashi- _cchi_ do that to you- _ssu_? "

“T-that…” Kuroko confused what to answer when a tapping voice sounded.

"Kise, you don’t have to discuss it." Akashi stood up from where he was sitting. "Because it's not important." Akashi then walked to the door and left them.

"Go- _gomene_ , Akashi- _cchi_." Blinking the blond man nervously. Kuroko could only raise an eyebrow at Akashi's attitude.

"You do something that makes Akashi angry, _Tetsu_?" Kuroko is now turning to his partner's light blue man. Kuroko does not feel doing anything wrong or weird. _Was it because_ _of what he had said to Akashi?_

"Kya!"

" _Otto_ ," Akashi held a girl who was almost falling in front of him. That's their team manager, Momoi.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t know you were coming out, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi smiled before shaking his head.

"It’s okay. I apologize for not being aware of your presence, Momoi. "The pink girl just smiled and stepped aside to let Akashi out.

"Why, where are you going?" She asked as Akashi was walking a bit far. He, himself stopped.

"Buy a drink." He said to answer Momoi's question. Inside the room, Kuroko just puffs up his cheek.

"What's wrong, Kuroko- _cchi_?" The boy snorted and refused to answer.

" _Nandemonai desu_." He said firmly.

Kuroko doesn’t understand why Akashi looks like avoid him after what he said to him. _I didn’t do anything wrong_ , thought Kuroko while pouting. _And why I felt annoyed when he being so close with the manager_? Kuroko who walk alone to buy a drink like Akashi did saw the red-head sitting on the bench alone while reading a novel and the drink beside him. His gaze to the book looks so soft and calming. Unconsciously, Kuroko staring at that figure for a while.

“Hm?” Akashi aware of some staring eyes towards him. It made him surprised, to who staring at him. “Did I that much to make you staring like that?”

“Eh? Ah, I’m sorry.” Kuroko turned his head with flush on his cheeks. Akashi blinked in surprise, didn’t know that would come.

“Do you need something?”

“Ah.” Kuroko realized by that question, walking towards and standing in front of vending machine now. “…It’s big.”

“Because you’re shrunked?” Kuroko tilt his head up and saw Akashi already behind him. “What do you want?”

“Erm…Milk.”

“This one?”

“Yes please.” Akashi smiled. Kuroko put the money and Akashi touch the button Milk for him. The milk come out and Kuroko take it. “Thank you.”

“Sure.” After smiling to him, Akashi back to the bench.

“What are you reading?”

“Hm?” Akashi blinked in surprise when Kuroko asked him about it. “This? A novel. Mystery, I guess?” Akashi sit on the bench. “I found it interesting. Wanna borrow it?”

“Are you sure?” Akashi widen his eyes when he saw sparkle in Kuroko’s eyes.

“Of course, why not?” Kuroko ran and now sitting beside the red-head.

“Do you know that I love reading books?”

“Yeah, of course I know.”

“How?” Akashi smiled.

“Because I watched my friends closely.” Kuroko blinked.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You too, of course.” Flush pink envelop Kuroko’s cheeks.

“Thank you.” Akashi just smiled, and the both of them get into the world which no one could interfere.

Nijimura and the coach, who watching from far away about the two of them smile widely. “Your choice is always right, _Shuuzou_.”

“It’s my hunch.” Nijimura’s smile widen. “Because I know Akashi is a good person. And of course, Kuroko himself too.”

 

-THE END ?-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!


End file.
